It should be understood that in addition to categorizing handguns into broad categories of single shot revolver, and automatic, subcategories of semi-automatic (autoloading) pistols and automatic firing pistols should also be considered. In order to indicate a typical handgun in which the present invention is useful, it is well to explain the workings of a semi-automatic, hand-held pistol with a breech-locking mechanism. A magazine stacked with cartridges is inserted into the gun. The magazine feeds the cartridges by using, for instance, spring pressure to push the stack of cartridges upwardly in the column, each time a cartridge is used by the gun. To load the cartridge into the chamber, a slide is pulled back with one hand, while holding the handle of the gun with the other hand. When the slide is pulled back, the barrel of the gun moves on a camway, serving to rotate the barrel slightly to thereby release the barrel from a lock, which in turn, serves to interlock the slide of the gun to the breech end of the barrel. Thus, the slide is moved back independently and then released to go forward under the bias of a recoil spring. A tongue depending from the slide catches the back of the first cartridge in the magazine and pushes it forward into the chamber. Thereafter, when the trigger is pulled, a mechanism is caused to make a firing pin strike the primer portion of a loaded cartridge. The function of the primer is to ignite the powder which is stored inside the cartridge, thereby expanding the gases in the cartridge to push the bullet (nose of the cartridge) out through the barrel. According to the laws of physics, an equal and opposite force pushes the slide rearward so that an extractor can pull the empty cartridge out of the chamber and an ejector causes the empty cartridge to be propelled out the side of the gun. The return stroke of the slide (caused by the bias of the recoil spring) enables the depending tongue to catch the back of the next cartridge in the magazine, in order to make it ready for firing. This repetitive cycle is repeated each time the trigger is pulled.
Although the invention concerns improvements intended primarily for use in connection with small firearms of the semi-automatic type, certainly, the invention described herein has utility in other types of firearms, as well. Therefore, all aspects of the present invention should not only be considered as extending to the type of firearm illustrated, but also to other types of firearms in which or for which the invention also extends.
In any event, with respect to all categories, the primary use of all handguns is fast becoming the target shooting area, wherein for sporting purposes or proficiency improvement purposes, the shooter improves by consistently using the handgun in order to come closer and closer to hitting a small target, at varying distances, each and every time he or she shoots. In doing this, it becomes very important to take into consideration the weight of trigger pull which suits the shooter and increases the shooter's proficiency with respect to hitting the target. Also, the comfort with which the shooter holds the handgun is in some respects effected by the compactness of the handgun.
One area in which compactness of the handgun can be effected and the weight of trigger pull can be adjusted relates to the means by which the trigger is attached to the trigger bar, and the designs of such elements.
Various handgun designs have been shown in the patent literature. For instance, the designs shown by Rugget, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,131; Guardamino, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,402; Charron, U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,418 and Filecci, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,412 teach various improvements in handgun designs, but none which indicates or teaches the improvements in compactness and adjustability of the weight of trigger pull provided by the present invention by means of a novel design for attaching a trigger to the trigger bar.